Apprendsmoi la Vie
by LilouKiss
Summary: Douleur, pleurs et souffrance sont le quotidien de Roy, anorexique interné depuis plus d'un an, et plus rien ne semble pouvoir le sortir de cet enfer. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward, suicidé raté. Réaprendre à aimer saura-t-il lui réaprendre à vivre?
1. Apprendre L'Existence

Je sais ce que vous allez dire : je commence une autre Fic alors que j'en ai plusieurs en cours. Mais je voulais à tout prix écrire celle-là, et elle n'aura pas de publication régulière, peut-être un chapitre par mois, environ. C'est juste parce que je prend énormément de temps à l'écrire.

Je dois prévenir certains coeurs fragiles : cette Fic est tirée des livres de Valérie Valère, une écrivaine française morte à 21 ans en 1982 d'une overdose de médicaments, et internée dans un hôpital parisien à l'âge de 13 ans pour annorexie mentale. Ses livres sont très déprimants et relatent une vive douleur, un fort mal de vivre. Ma Fic est tirée de son premier livre, _Le Pavillon des enfants fous_, qui raconte son internement. J'ai hésité à mettre M, en rating, mais comme on ne parle pas du tout de sexe, seulement de souffrance, je mets T.

Donc, vous êtes prévenus.

**_Disclamer : _**Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, et le scénario de base à Valérie Valère, certaines phrases sont aussi issues de son livre, et donc lui appartiennent. Grand Hommage à elle.

**_Rating : _**T, après longue réflexion.

**_Pairing : _**Une amitié-amoureuse entre Roy et Edward. Rien de plus.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Chapitre I : Apprendre l'Existence_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Existence : L'existence désigne le fait d'être, d'exister de manière réelle._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

L'infirmière rentre, comme tous les matins, pour changer les draps. Mais, comme tous les matins, mes draps ne sont pas sales. Vous esperiez quoi, madame ? Que je me sois soulagé dans votre belle literie blanche ? Et puis, soulagé de quoi d'abord ? La voilà qui avance timidement, comme gênée par ma présence. Je jubile. Elle a peur de moi, je la domine. Oui, je jubile.

Je descend docilement de mon lit à barreaux de fer blancs, et vais m'apuyer contre le mur en face, pile sous le calendrier et la courbe de mon poids. Celle-ci n'a pas bougée depuis belle lurette et j'en suis satisfait. Je ris interieurement en regardant la dame de ménage s'agiter. Elle tire la couette, le drap, s'emmêle dedans en essayant de le changer, finit par soupirer. Elle transpire, s'affole, et moi je ris en silence dans mon coin. Ses cheveux bruns attachés maladroitement tombent sur son visage, elle les repoussent machinalement, accrochant au passage la branche épaisse de ses grosses lunettes. Celles-ci tombent, elle jure, les ramassent et me jette un coup d'oeil gêné. Comme tous les matins, c'est le même cirque. C'est mon petit divertissement de la journée. Car, comme tous les matins depuis un an et trois jours, je suis cloitré entre quatre murs blancs dans un hôpital où tout est blanc, jusqu'au visage des medecins qui défilent dans ma chambre, et la seule chose que je peut faire, c'est rêver ou admirer le calendrier et la courbe de mon poids qui à première vue semble droite, mais qui, petit à petit, descend mine de rien.

Je suis enfermé ici, car, d'après eux, je suis jugé dangereux pour moi-même. Tout simplement parce que je refuse de manger. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avaler une seule miette de leur nouriture infecte.

Justement, voilà l'infirmière et son plateau où se trouve ce qu'elle appelle "petit déjeuner". Bon, si ça lui chante, mais je n'y toucherai pas.

Elle pose donc son plateau devant moi, et s'assis sur la chaise en fer blanc, à côté du lit et de la table de chevet. Elle me regarde sans rien dire, je fais de même. Comme tous les matins, c'est une guerre silencieuse. Je finis par baisser les yeux sur ce qu'elle a posé devant moi, et ce que j'y vois me retourne le coeur. Un café au lait, un jus d'orange qui ressemble à du jus de plastique et qui sent le sintéthique à trois kilomètres à la ronde, deux énormes tranches de pain rassies tartinées d'une épaisse couche de beurre écoeurant, le tout surmonté d'une mélasse appellée "confiture de fraise". L'odeur du trop de beurre et de la confiture se mèlent à celle des vapeurs du café trop chaud et du jus de plastique. Je déglutit avec peine, les larmes me montent aux yeux, l'infirmière me sourit gentiment. Je la déteste, mais moins que celle qui vient tous les mardis, jour de congé de l'autre. Je crois que celle-ci s'apelle Rose. Elle a une belle peau bronzée, (rien à voir avec mon teint cadavérique), des longs cheveux noirs comme les miens, une frange teintée de rose clair, des beaux yeux marrons et un sourire bienveillant. Mais je la déteste, car je ne lui inspire que de la pitié.

Mais je la préfère tout de même à l'autre, qui passe son temps à me gueuler dessus, et m'empêche de l'ignorer totalement.

-- Allez, fais un effort., finit-elle par dire.

Je ne réponds rien, je l'ignore. Elle se lève, me lançe un dernier sourire désolé et sort, esperant que c'est sa présence qui me gêne pour engloutir cette nourriture infecte. Mais je ne mangerai pas plus que quand elle était là. Je me contente de siroter le café au lait, et chaque infime gorgée m'arrache le palais et la muqueuse de la gorge, et chaque miette de pain que j'avale dificilement me retourne le coeur. Comment ces gens peuvent-ils avaler ça ?! C'est trop, ça ne passe pas !

Je repose le bol, j'ai envie de vomir, mais je me retiens. Quoi que, je pourrais peut-être vomir sur le lit, pour embêter la femme de ménage, mais je n'ai pas envie, elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante et ne me force pas à manger, elle.

Je me ralonge correctement dans mon lit, et fixe le mur. Vendredi 13 Aout, d'après le calendrier qui orne le couloir, et que j'ai pu entrapercevoir hier soir en allant aux toilettes. Je ne suis pas supersticieux, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je me demande si ce sera bon ou mauvais pour moi. De toute façon, que peut-il m'arriver de pire, ici ? Je suis enfermé 24h/24 entre quatre murs, et passe mes journées à rien faire ou subir les cris des infirmières qui s'énèrvent de ne pas me voir manger. Aujourd'hui, c'est, comme tous les vendredis, la visite du psychiatre. Il s'appelle Maes Hughues, est assez marrant mais je préfère me méfier, c'est un psy après tout. C'est tout à fait possible qu'il cache son jeu pour me soutirer quelques phrases. Oui, car, à "eux", je ne leur parle jamais. Eux, c'est les medecins, psychologues ou psychiatres, et infirmières qui "s'occupent" de moi. Il ne se passe pas une journée où je ne reçois pas la visite d'un medecin. A force, je les connais tous et sais quelle attitude adopter. Le Dr Hugues ne supporte pas que je l'ignore, même si c'est un type calme et patient, au bout d'un moment, il sature. Alors il soupire, se barre avant de s'énerver, et je peux retrouver la tranquillité de mes rêves silencieux.

Avec le Dr Kimblee, je dois tenir tête. Le fixer bien dans les yeux et ne jamais les baisser. Alors qu'avec le Dr Armstrong, un type qui passe son temps à me raconter sa vie de famille, il faut baisser les yeux et faire l'indifferent.

Rose vient rechercher son plateau, suivie de près par un infirmier. C'est un petit chétif à lunettes épaisses, comme Scieska, la femme de ménage. J'ai crus entendre quelqu'un l'appeller Fuery un jour. Il est exactement comme Scieska, d'une timidité maladive, et d'une maladresse hilarante. Il porte sous son bras une balance (mon alliée la plus chère), un gros feutre noir et un carnet. Rose reprend à regret son plateau toujours plein, sourit en voyant que j'ai tenté de boire le café et repart sans rien dire. Je descend de mon lit pour aller monter sur la balance, et recueillir du coin de l'oeil l'expression exaspérée et inquièt de l'infirmier. Moi, je ne dis rien, mais souris interieurement. L'infirmier soupire tristement, et trace au feutre noir un gros point sur le graphique, et relie le tout. La courbe a encore baissé depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis en progrès. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de l'infirmier qui repart de ma chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé, du mauvais côté evidement. Enfin, pour eux c'est le bon.

Je me rentasse dans mon lit, même si je sais que dans quelques courtes minutes, une autre femme va venir me déranger pour m'entraîner de force près des lavabos.

Pour y aller, c'est un long couloir au carrellage blanc et éblouissant, rendu jaunâtre par les lampes accrochées au plafon. Tous les quelques mètres, il y a une porte à gauche et à droite. Des chambres, prison aux murs blancs et lit à barreaux de fer, où des enfants son enfermés, tout comme moi. Dans le couloir, je ne croise jamais personne, ou presque.

J'avance le plus lentement possible, retardant de quelques secondes l'arrivée au lavabos, et donc retardant par la même occasion le moment où elle me renfermera dans ma cellule blanche. Je croise une petite fille brune avec des beaux yeux marrons, qui traîne toujours avec elle un gros chien en peluche, et lui parle comme à un vrai. Elle me regarde comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu, et me sourit, s'agrippant au ridicule tissus-éponge de mon pyjama. J'ai un pincement de coeur, non, je ne craquerais pas ! Un infirmier arrive par derrière, et décroche la petite fille de mon pyjama, je la regarde toujours d'un air éberlué.

-- Nina, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas embêter les autres !, s'écrie l'infirmier.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et, sans me regarder franchement, s'excuse du comportement de Nina. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, et cette attitude me donne l'impression que ce sont les medecins qui sont plus fous que leurs malades ici. Je lui répond par un regard hargneux, je le sens bien, il me regarde avec pitié, défiance ; je dévisage quelques instants Nina et lui sourit tristement avant d'être entraîner vers les lavabos par la main puissante de l'infirmière. Pourquoi nous prennent-ils pour des fous ? Je ne suis pas fou, et cette petite fille non plus. Ils sont idiots, butés. Mais moi aussi je suis idiot, irrémédiablement buté, mais sur un autre registre.

Une interne assise sur une chaise surveille le couloir, bavardant gaiement avec un autre interne. Il la drague, arbore une tenue et une expression écoeurante, vulgaire. J'ai la nausée, le peu de café au lait que j'ai avalé me remonte par le nez. Je déglutit avec peine, et leur lance un regard méprisant avant d'entrer. Toute une rangée de lavabos à la propreté irréprochable n'attendent que quelqu'un vienne se réchauffer, se laver de leur eau. Je choisi le dernier, comme toujours.

L'eau coule sur mes paumes, circule entre mes lignes de vie, réchauffe mes doigts engourdis. J'ose lever mes yeux vers le miroir. Mon teint est encore plus pâle que de nature, presque transparent, laissant deviner sans grand mal mes os, mes veines. Je fait peur à voir, surement. Mes yeux ont perdus de leur brillance naturelle et ne sont plus que deux iris sans interêt, enfoncés dans mes orbites, soulignés par de grosses cernes noires. Mes lèvres sont violettes, pleines de croûtes à force d'être mordues à travers des sanglots. Mes cheveux sont en batailles, plus noirs que jamais. On dirait un méli-mélo d'ailes de corbeau. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui n'a pas changé depuis mon internement ici. Sinon, il ne reste plus rien du _moi_ auquel tout le monde était abitué, plus rien du gamin dragueur et superficiel, sans arrêt entouré d'un harem de filles avec leurs décolletés et mini-jupes, qui maintenant, lorsque j'y pense, me donnent envie de vomir.

L'infirmière revient. J'entend ses pas lourds qui résonnent.

-- Allez, dépêche-toi !, me dit-elle d'un ton indifférent., Le Dr Hughues t'attend.

Ah, le psy. Lorsque j'entre dans ma prison blanche, il est là, assis sur la chaise en fer à côté de mon lit. Il a un carnet à la main, mon "dossier", et il m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'autre chaise. Je ne l'écoute pas et vais me remettre dans mon lit, le regardant furieusement.

-- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui, Roy ?

-- ...

-- Tu as bien dormi ?

-- ...

-- Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, et à peine grignoté quelques pâtes hier midi., annonce-t-il, comme si je ne savais pas, comme si les seuls bénéfiçiant d'une intelligence dans cet hôpital étaient eux.

-- ...

Il continue ses questions, prolongeant son monologue lassant, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Je le regarde attentivement alors qu'il me lit un bout du rapport de l'infirmière du soir. Ses petites lunettes carrées lui tombant de temps en temps sur le nez, sa drôle de mèche qui pointe en l'air s'agitant sous ses mouvements, ses yeux bruns-verts qui brillent comme deux billes. Je les envie, ses yeux. J'aimerai en avoir de pareils.

-- Dis-moi, tu n'aimerai pas être dehors ? Il fait beau.

-- ...

-- J'ai une idée : si tu fais un effort de nutrition ce midi et ce soir, demain je t'autorise à sortir et à aller voir les autres à la salle de jeux. Tu pourras aussi manger avec eux. Tu sais, c'est plus amusant que de manger tout seul ici.

Il essaie de m'amadouer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne ferai aucun effort, surtout pas ! Je n'irai pas avec tous ces fous ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, c'est contagieux, vous savez, la folie... Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de voir leurs sourires émerveillés par le simple fait que je daigne avaler quelque chose de consistant. Il se lève, replace ces lunettes, et, avant de partir, fait quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais souspsconné : il essuya du revers de sa main des larmes de désespoir qui couraient sur mes joues sans que je m'en rendent compte. Si j'avais été un gamin, l'envie me serai venue de me jeter dans ses bras pour chialer et demander un peu d'affection. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître, et me renfonce dans mon lit.

Une infirmière arrive en trombe dans ma chambre.

-- Docteur ! La patient de la chambre 26 refuse de manger.

-- Ah ... j'arrive.

Chambre 26 ? C'est en face. J'aurai aimé aller voir mon semblable, même si d'après la tête de l'infirmière c'est la première fois que ça arrive, qu'il refuse de manger. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et soudain me rappelle que le patient numéro 26 est parti la semaine dernière. Un nouveau ? J'espère. La curiosité fait parti des trois seules choses qu'il me reste, avec les pensées et le sommeil. Mais souvent, les réponse à mes questions viennent de moi-même. Il faut que je sache ! Mais comment attirer l'attention, et à qui demander ?

J'ai une idée. Et pour la première fois depuis près d'un an, je cède à ma pulsion la plus ennemie. L'envie de communiquer, de sortir de cet enfer silencieux, de m'évader de ce silence. Je donne une forte pichennette à la carafe d'eau qui s'étale par terre en petit morceaux dans un bruit strident. L'infirmière de garde arrive en courant, dévérouille la serrure avec empressement et ouvre précipitemment la porte avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que ce n'est que la carafe.

-- Tu m'as fait peur, Roy !, s'exclame Rose. J'appelle la femme de ménage.

Elle sors, appelle Scieska à travers le couloir et reviens vers moi. Elle commence à ramasser les morceaux de verre, faisant attention à ne pas se couper. Alors, je descends de mon lit, et vais l'aider. Elle lève les yeux, surprise. Moi aussi, je suis surpris de ma propre gentillesse. Mais elle me souris, et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je me demande si elle a des enfants.

-- Je suis désolé., je marmonne.

Rose sursaute. C'est la première fois qu'elle entend ma voix, depuis un an que je suis ici, il serai temps !

-- C'est rien.

-- Je voulais parler.

-- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeller.

-- Non.

Non, jamais je ne pactiserai entièrement avec l'ennemi ! Mais pour une seconde, je peux bien vendre mon âme au diable. Scieska arrive maladroitement, ramasse le tout et éponge l'eau en un temps record avant d'être appellée ailleurs. Rose est toujours là, et me regarde en souriant. Je ne lui souris pas, elle viens déjà de me voler mes paroles, mes pensées, le language de mon esprit.

-- C'est qui le patient 26 ?

-- C'est un nouveau. Un jeune qui a raté son suicide aux somnifères, mais je ne sais pas son nom.

Elle me laisse là, seul dans ma chambre pendant toute la journée. Plus personne ne viendra pour me déranger avant un temps indeterminé. Ici, même le temps leur appartient. Je n'ai rien à faire, rien à penser, tout à attendre. Les journées passent, et m'échappe, me laissant dans le torent de mes larmes. J'aimerai tellement mourir ! Mourir, quitter leur monde, oublier leurs principes et leurs idées, trouver une échapatoire à mon malheur. Et je pleure, je pleure piteusement. Je sanglote, gémis, me frotte les yeux sans arrêt, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller qui sent la folie et la lessive. Les hoquets se coincent dans ma gorge, pourquoi ne puis-je mourir d'étouffement ?

Le sommeil me tire de mon désespoir.

**_xXx_**

Une infirmière vient me réveiller. Elle est grosse, son parfum m'écoeure et elle n'est jamais bon présage. Elle porte avec elle un plateau, le goûter. Il est donc 17h, approximativement. Rose est partie, elle est rentrée chez elle, pour prendre une douche et respirer des odeurs familières. Pour se laver de toute la folie qui traîne ici, et pour oublier que les fous ont une odeur, une odeur aigre et lourde. Une odeur de médicament et de cris.

-- Allez ! Mange !, crie-t-elle., Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit le docteur ?

Rien que parce que c'est lui qui l'a dit, je ne lui obéirais pas. Elle use de tout pour me faire entendre "raison", gentillesse, pitié, colère et réconfortement. Un coup elle crie, l'autre prend un ton désespéré, pour finalement claquer la porte et tourner violement le verrou, me laissant seul. J'espère qu'elle tombera dans le couloir, sous le poids de cette nourriture, et celui de mon refus, de mon désespoir.

Je reste seul à pleurer, prostré dans le blanc du silence. Je n'ai qu'une seule pensée, qu'un seul désir : mourir. Pourquoi la mort ne veut-elle pas de moi ? Ai-je fais trop de conneries ? Il y a des tas de gens dans le monde qui on horriblement peur de la mort, qui la redoute, la repousse. Moi, je la voudrais, j'échangerai volontier ma vie contre la leur. Au moins, ils sont libre, libre de décider de leur vie, de leur mort. J'ai si peur. Et je pleure, je pleure, je pleure ...

**_xXx_**

La même infirmière revient me voir quelques heures plus tard, pour la toilette avant le dîner. Elle me fait sortir en maugréant des paroles injurieuses et méchantes, mais je ne dis rien, je ne réponds rien, fais comme si je n'étais pas dôté d'ouie.

Le couloir est long, blanc, vide, jusqu'aux lavabos. Il n'y a rien, personne. Ah, si, quelqu'un. Une fille, elle a les cheveux longs et blonds. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, je sursaute. C'est un semblable. Un garçon, les traits fins, les cheveux qui pendent dans son dos, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me frappe. Ses yeux. D'un magnifique doré dans la lumière des plafonnier ; il se détourne de la luminosité qui faisait briller ses iris, et ils tournent à l'ocre dans l'ombre. Un ocre délavé, vide, effrayant. Mais il n'en reste pas moins joli. Sa peau est pâle mais laisse deviner sa couleur originelle : caramel clair. Son nez est fin, il a de beaux sourcils, des lèvres pleines et bien déssinées. Je n'arrive pas à faire un portrait ordonné tellement sa beauté me transperce, et je ne sais plus dans quel ordre aligner les mots, les emmotions. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, c'est vide et plein à craquer à la fois. Je me sens creux et près à exploser. Que dire, que faire, que penser ?!

Tout se passe si vite, mes neurones amoindris après tout cet enfermement se connectent trop vite, certains se régénère sous la vue d'une incroyable beauté. On dirait un ange ... J'air peur mais suis fasciné en même temps. J'ai peur de lui déplaire, j'ai peur qu'il aie peur comme moi je redoute la folie ! Me prend-t-il pour un fou ? Pareil à tous ces enfants dans ce long couloir, comprend-t-il que je ne suis pas comme eux, que moi aussi j'ai peur ? Il me regarde, et ses yeux me transpersent.

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'ai l'impression d'être là, réel. J'ai l'impression d'exister.


	2. Apprendre la Peur

Franchement, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plaise! J'ai été vraiment très émue et heureuse lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais des reviews! Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je suis désolée, c'est probablement que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je prendrai le temps de répondre à tout le monde pour ce chapitre.

Merci d'avoir patienté, mais je voulais avoir un peu d'avance, alors j'ai assuré mes arrières pendant ces trois semaines : je viens de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 4.

Aussi, je suis en train de créer un forum sur le Roy/Ed, le lien sera bientôt sur mon profil, si certains sont interressés.

Bonne lecture=)

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Chapitre II : Apprendre la Peur_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_La Peur : Crainte, inquiétude ressentie face à un danger, une situation présente ou à venir, une personne._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Il est là, me fixe de ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa peau est pâle, trop pâle et me fait peur. Elle semble dénudée de toute vie, la peau d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux noirs barrent sont front, soulignent l'absence de mouvement dans ses yeux, l'absence de sentiments positifs. Dans son regard et son teint, je ne vois défiler que méfiance et tristesse, peut-être de la surprise aussi, un peu ... Je lève les yeux un peu plus vers lui, les braquent dans les siens, et un éclat de sursaut fait briller un instant ses iris. Il reste là, à me regarder, que me veut-il ? J'ai peur, recule d'un pas ; il ne bouge pas, reste impassible.

Mais moi aussi je dois lui faire peur. Je tourne la tête vers mon double, reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux dorés ont perdu tout éclat brillant, et sont à présent vides, vagues, flou et me font peur à moi-même. Ils sont terrifiants, mais n'inspirent que de la pitié. Mon teint d'ordinaire hâlé est blafard, j'ai l'air d'un cadavre mourant, d'un simple fantôme, simple reflet de moi-même. Mes yeux sont totalement vide, comme si mes orbites ne contenaient rien ... mes pensées voguent dans les tréfons des enfers psychologiques les plus horribles. Je me torture l'esprit, ne sais que faire. Dois-je le regarder ? Lui parler ? Faire un geste ? Quelle sera sa réaction ... je n'en sais rien.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau. Elle est chaude, presque brûlante mais me traverse les paumes, ne me réchauffant que trop peu. J'ai froid, j'ai besoin de chaleur. Que la mort doit être douce ... Et lui, il me regarde toujours.

J'entend des pas dans le couloir, des talons de chaussures qui claquent, résonnent dans mon cerveau vide et creux, signalant la présence imminente de l'infâme et horrible infirmière et de sa bonne quinzaine de kilos en trop. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers le garçon au yeux noirs, qui, comme moi, n'a pas bougé et continue de me dévisager étrangement. Je détaille le creux de ses joues, la saillie de ses clavicules, les os de ses épaules et coudes, ceux de ses hanches que le pyjama d'hôpital ne parvient pas à cacher. Ses longues mains semble être dénuées de muscles, il n'a que la peau sur les os, et ses veines resortent horriblement ; ses ongles sont rongés, presque inexistants. Il est affreusement maigre, il me fait peur. C'est un mort-vivant, un cadavre ambulant. L'infirmière arrive, il la regarde d'un air dégouté. Lui aussi, la trouve-t-il écoeurante ?

-- Alors ?, tonne-t-elle, me faisant sursauter., Tu glandes mon p'tit ?! Dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

L'infirmière le traîne par la main, l'emporte probablement dans le réfectoire. Il me lançe un dernier regard malheureux avant de quitter les lavabos. Qui était-ce ? Mais je ne veux pas le savoir, j'ai trop peur. Est-il comme tous ces enfants fous croisés dans le couloir ? J'ai peur, je me mets à pleurer. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne suis pas fou ! Pourquoi suis-je avec les fous ? Je sanglote désepérement, me laisse tomber sur le carrelage froid, et me réfugis sous les lavabos. Je pleure et pleure, sanglote, gémis piteusesement. J'ai sûrement l'air d'un chiot perdu et apeuré. J'ai peur, oui, je ne veux pas devenir fou, comme eux.

-- Alphoonseee ... J'ai peur ...

Un infirmière arrive, passe la tête par la porte, et sursaute en me voyant. Elle marmonne des paroles réconfortantes en me prenant dans ses bras. Elle sent bon, ses cheveux blonds sont doux et soyeux, sa voix chantonnante. Elle me fait penser à maman, mes pleurs redoublent. Maman, papa, Al ... Pourquoi ? Mes pleurs accaparent toutes mes forces et mon corps ne peut le supporter, mon coeur est trop lourd et ma tête tourne horriblement. Mes yeux voient défiler devant eux des mosaîques de couleurs. J'ai trop chaud mais je tremble, mes membres sont comme absents, annéstésiés, je ne les sens plus. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour empêcher la chute.

**_xXx_**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficultés. Mes paupières sont lourdes, me pèsent et je vois flou. Je lève péniblement une main pour me frotter les yeux, peut-être que j'y verrai plus clair après. Puis je me souviens, je suis tombé dans les pommes aux lavabos ! L'image de ce garçon cadavérique me revient. Qui était-il ? Qu'à-t-il pensé de moi ? Toutes ces questions me bousculent le cerveau, en plus de l'affreuse migraine qui me vrille la tête. Je regarde enfin autour de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre, j'ai une perfusion au bras gauche et mal à la gorge et aux yeux, d'avoir trop pleuré.

-- Al ...

Mais il n'est pas là, je suis seul. La porte est fermée, je n'entends rien ni personne. Suis-je seul, quelle heure est-il ? Je n'ai plus peur, je me sens seul. J'ai mal au coeur ... une blessure qui ne cicatrise pas, et ne cicatrisera jamais. Je tends l'oreille, et finalement entend un léger son. D'où cela vient-il ?

Je me lève, vacille, et pose ma main sur ma tête pour retenir le gant trempé posé sur mon front. Des gouttes d'eau tombent par terre, le carrelage est froid contre mes pieds nus, je passe à côté de mes chaussons, je n'en veux pas. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un asile de fou, qu'ils me prennent pour un fou. Mais pourquoi suis-je encore là, merde !

Le couloir est large, et sans fin, beaucoup trop grand pour s'y sentir à l'aise, trop blanc pour se sentir oppressé par toutes ces portes fermées à clé, renfermant un virus, un poison, une de ces maladies incurables et horriblement contagieuse : la folie. J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder autour de moi, les petites filles assises par terre qui me dévisagent de leurs grands yeux. L'une se lève, traînant derrière elle une peluche bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse la porter, un chien beige. Ses iris verts me fixent, larmoyants, elle a de petites nattes brunes complètement défaites. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Trois, quatre ans ? Je me sens tout à coup très triste. C'est très vide autour de moi, mais cette petite fille vient me voir, sans aucune pitié, mais avec un désir d'amour et d'attention dans les yeux. Pas comme tous ces autres, dehors, qui n'avait qu'une chose à me dire : _même les_ _gros chagrins passent avec le temps_. Qu'en savaient-ils ?

Je me baisse, et elle me sourit, son sourire est incroyablement triste, et des larmes perlent à ses yeux. La seconde s'approche aussi, elle a des cheveux noirs très longs, qu'elle a probablement essayé d'attacher toute seule, vu l'état minable de sa coiffure. Elle est un peu plus âgée, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle a peut-être cinq, ou six ans, tout au plus. Que font-elles ici, ces deux petites ? Ou sont leurs parents ?

Ses yeux sont aussi tristes que ceux de la première fillette. Noirs, très grands, très beaux ; bridés. Une peau claire, couleur de porcelaine, d'un joli beige presque blanc. Un petit nez et un air asiatique. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur, et tends une main tremblante vers ses cheveux en broussaille. Elle sursaute, se dégage et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Je suis navré, décontenancé, fais-je si peur que ça ? La gamine brune met sa main sur mon bras, une de ses nattes tombe piteusement sur son épaule, elle repousse des mèches qui lui tombe dans les yeux. Je souris, me relève et tends mes mains vers elles. Elles les attrapent timidement, en essuyant leurs yeux.

--Comment c'est tu t'appelles ?, demande la petite chinoise d'une voix presque éteinte qui me sert le cœur.

--Edward., je murmure.

-- Mei et Nina.

Je baisse la tête vers elle, elle sourit. Mei, et la petite brune Nina. Elles sont mignonnes, et n'ont pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose à faire ici. Elles n'ont pas l'air folles du tout. Je continue mon chemin vers la source de la musique, qui se rapproche, doucement. Finalement, j'arrive dans une petite salle de jeu. Plusieurs enfants sont là, faisant des dessins, ou chantonnant des airs que je ne connais pas. Ou encore jouant à de drôles de jeux. Un petit garçon fait des colliers de perles, et se plaint à l'animatrice qui s'en fout, qu'il n'arrive pas à enfiler les petites perles.

Il faut qu'une grande fille rousse demande à celle-qui-s'en-fout qui je suis pour qu'elle me remarque. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde d'un air mauvais ; la main de Nina se ressert sur la mienne. Les murs sont jaunes, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. La vieille infirmière baisse le regard sur Nina et Mei, elles lèvent vers moi un visage inquiet.

--Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore toutes les deux ?!, s'écrie une autre animatrice, après nous avoir vue, me faisant sursauter ; elle a l'air méchante.

--Nan ! Nan ! Laisse-la Nina, méchante ! Méchante, folle !!, s'égosille Mei alors que la femme empoigne le bras de Nina.

--C'est toi la petite folle !!, répond-t-elle.

-- Laisse-la Nina, laisse-la !!, crie Mei en essayant de dégager Nina de l'emprise de la vieille, alors que la fillette concernée se laisse faire sans rien dire, en laissant sanglots et larmes sortir de son être sans un bruit.

La gifle claque sur la joue de Mei. Elle s'enfuit en pleurant dans le couloir. Je reste là, choqué, sans bouger, resserrant mon poing sur ma manche de pyjama, l'air surement terrorisé. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle frappée ? Pourquoi ?! Je tente de prendre Nina dans mes bras dans un geste désespéré, voulant l'emmener loin de cette folle violente. Mais un bras me retient, je me retourne. Une autre infirmière, je me sens mal, cerné par la folie, la démence. J'éclate en sanglot, serrant Nina fort contre moi, elle pleure aussi, s'agrippant à moi. Mais même à deux, nous ne pouvons combattre la folie et l'internement. Même à deux pauvres incapables, on ne peut rien contre eux. C'est les plus forts, ils ont les clé, ils ont barricadé le temps en croyant barricader les fous.

--Laisse-la, mon garçon., sourit l'infirmière, d'une fausse gentillesse., Viens, je vais te ramener à ta chambre. Dépêche-toi !

Sa dernière phrase est trop brusque, j'ai peur. J'essaie de m'enfuir, mais mes jambes ne le permettent pas, je m'emmêle les pieds. Je tombe à genoux , je crie, je pleure, Nina avec moi. Une autre infirmière arrive.

--Du calme. Du calme., dit-elle doucement., Je m'appelle Rose, et je vais m'occuper de toi.

Sa voix me rassure et me rappelle celle de maman. Je lâche Nina, qui elle se précipite dans les bras de cette jeune femme ; brune, une frange rose clair, les yeux noisettes, des traits d'enfants. Elle me tend la main, je la saisis et me laisse entraîner dans le couloir, dans ma chambre et y entre sans broncher, mais pas avant d'avoir lancé à la petite Nina un regard désolé. Elle me répond par un sourire désespéré qui semble dire qu'elle a l'habitude. J'ai peur, si peur. Bon sang, sortez-moi de là !

**_xXx_**

Le sol est froid, j'ai les yeux tous rouges et tout irrités. Je n'ai pas mangé. Je n'ai pas dormi. J'ai simplement peur, une peur constante qui se maintient dans ma gorge et mon ventre, qui me retourne les tripes à m'en faire vomir.

La nuit est là, apportant son vide et son silence. Je suis paralysé de frayeur, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de hurler, je me sens tellement mal, mais ma gorge me fait souffrir à force de pleurer, de gémir. Si Al me voyait. Si Al était là … Le sommeil me gagne difficilement ...

_Tout est incolore, vide, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne bouge, qu'il n'y a plus de vie ici, que je suis le seul survivant d'une horrible catastrophe naturelle.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_……_

_Plus personne n'est là, je suis seul, seul. J'ai peur._

_Un homme arrive, s'approche. Je le connais ? Il paraît que oui. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis comme anesthésié, je ne sens plus rien, n'entend plus rien, je n'ai plus que mes yeux .._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, même ma voix s'est tarie à force de pleurs désespérés, de sanglots. Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai la nausée, le sol et les murs tournent, où suis-je ?_

_.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_……_

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Un vide blanc, un long couloir. Celui de la mort ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu de moi ? Pourquoi eux, pourquoi ?! J'air peur, je pleure, je crie en silence. J'ai si mal, je suis si seul._

**_xXx_**

Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit, presque à l'aube. Pleurant, tremblant de fièvre et trempé de sueur. L'infirmière de garde me fait avaler des somnifères, je me renfonce dans le sommeil, un sommeil lourd et qui fait mal. Si seulement je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller, dormir pour toujours et oublier cette vie.

Le lendemain, après une nuit d'enfer, la même que toutes les précédentes, je me réveille d'un coup, comme sortant d'un cauchemar dont je ne me souviens pas. Il est midi apparemment, je pense, en regardant le plateau que Rose pose devant moi, en souriant tristement.

--On m'a dit que tu as fait un cauchemar, et que tu ne voulais pas dormir., dit-elle., Courage, ça va passer.

Elle va ne pas s'y mettre, elle aussi ! Je sais que ça ne passera pas ! ça ne passera pas !! Je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie, toute cette conne de vie ! Pourquoi suis-je encore là alors que je ne le voulais pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharne à me garder alors que je veux partir.

--Allez, ne pleure pas comme ça, calme toi. Tu n'as pas faim ? Allez mange, je te dis, mange. Tu as loupé le petit déjeuner, il faut manger, Edward.

Elle est repartie les larmes aux yeux avec son plateau, après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à me persuader de manger. La porte est fermée à clé maintenant, je suis enfermé. Comme tous ces fous, tu me vois, Al ? J'ai l'air pathétique, hein ? Enfermé comme un fou furieux, juste parce que je ne veux pas vivre.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, hein ? Que dois-je faire … ?

J'aimerai tant qu'ils m'oublient, et me laisse mourir en paix. Mais je me sens tellement triste à la pensée que si je meure, je ne saurais jamais pourquoi cette pauvre Nina et cette pauvre Mei sont là. Il faut que je les aide. Je dois sortir.

**_xXx_**

J'ai mangé. J'ai fini mon plateau jusqu'à la dernière miette, au goûter, sous l'œil émerveillé d'une infâme infirmière, terrassé par l'envie de sortir. Elle m'a laissé sortir, et a rangé sa clé.

A peine sorti, je vois passer en courant un gamin obèse qui poursuit un pauvre petit garçon blond. Des cris à l'angle du couloir, une voix d'infirmière, des talons qui claquent, un bruit de porte, des cris encore et encore, un bruit de clé, des coups sourds, puis plus rien. Je suis terrifié, que c'est-il passé ? Suis-je vraiment dans un hôpital, ou dans un asile de fous ?!

Nina n'est pas là, je la cherche partout. Dans la salle de jeux, aux lavabos, je ne la trouve pas. Alors je m'approche méfiant d'une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés courts, qui passe avec un chariot de médicaments.

--Madame …

Elle s'arrête, me regarde avec attention puis sourit.

--Où est Nina ?

--Nina ?

--Une petite fille aux yeux verts, qui a toujours un chien en peluche avec elle., j'explique.

-- Ah, oui, Nina. Dans sa chambre, elle ne peut pas sortir., répond-elle, puis après quelques secondes de silence, ajoute : Toi, tu es Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

--Comment vous le savez ?

--Mon mari, M. Hughes est psychiatre ici.

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir reçu la visite d'un psychiatre, mais ne saurais dire si c'était lui. Je soupire, m'assoie sur le carrelage froid. Une infirmière sort de la chambre en face avec un plateau à moitié vide, l'air triomphante. Elle laisse la porte entrouverte, signal au fou enfermé qu'il a le privilège de pouvoir sortir dans ce couloir poussiéreux qui sens l'alcool à désinfecter et la folie. J'ai la nausée, je déglutis avec peine. Je me suis bien trop forcé à manger pour pouvoir sortir, et je sens que ma tête tourne un peu, j'ai un sentiment de lourdeur au front, mes membres tremblent toujours un peu. J'ai l'air vraiment pitoyable, pauvre malade souffrant de désespoir total, ne souhaitant qu'une seule guérison : la mort.

De la chambre d'en face, un garçon sort, l'air malheureux et nauséeux. Je l'ai déjà vu, mais j'ai peur. C'est le cadavre rencontré aux lavabos. Mais j'ai tout de même pitié, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Il me fixe brutalement, d'un regard curieux et intense qui me fais peur, et me gêne à la fois. Je me redresse pour rentrer dans ma chambre, mais mes jambes sont coupées par la peur et le malheur. Je le vois qui s'avance vers moi sans me quitter des yeux, sans dire un mot. Je ne bouge pas, je ne le peux pas, j'ai trop peur. Que me veut-il, pourquoi vient-il me voir?! J'aimerai m'enfuir, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes jambes refusent de bouger, mon coeur s'affole, je panique. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'ai peur.


	3. Apprendre l'Egoisme

Bonsoir à tous, ou bonjour, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous vous êtes lâchement décidés à quitter votre travail pour lire mon ramassi de déprime.

Bref, j'arrête les phrases super-longues qui au final n'ont aucun sens. Et pardon à ceux dont j'ai tagué le mur Facebook d'un paragraphe sans queue ni tête! Donc, me voilà avec le chapitre 3, attendu? Pas attendu? Je dirai, en grande prétentieuse, attendu par les lecteurs et pas attendu par ceux qui ne lisent pas cette Fic xD Hum... J'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre car toute mon avance s'est réduite à néant à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur : mon anti-virus a eu la bonne idée de redémmarer mon PC alors que je venais de finir d'écrire le chapitre 5 et de ré-écrire une bonne partie du chapitre4 ... mais sans enregistrer! Donc, après passage de ma crise de dégoutement (ça se dit?), je me suis enfin décidée à tout recommencer, en mieux j'espère.

Voila pour les excuses très connes, passons à la suite!

Pour me faire pardonner, j'organise un petit défi. Celui qui trouvera l'âge exact de Edward ou de Roy(Il y aura donc 2 gagnants, ou un seul si quelqu'un a un coup de chance) aura le droit de me demander n'importe quoi, de me lancer un défi d'écriture, de demander un chapitre, une suite, ect ... Pour ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, la réponse que je vous ai donné est érronée : j'ai changé mes plans pour la suite, donc les âges ont changés!

Good Luck!

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre III :_** _**Apprendre l'Egoïsme**_

**

* * *

**

**_Egoïsme : L'_****égoïsme** est un trait de caractère, l'attitude d'une personne dont les actions ou les idées sont uniquement orientées vers lui-même, sans prendre en compte les nécessités d'autrui.

**

* * *

**

Je sens bien qu'il a peur, alors je m'arrête. Tout le monde me regarde, je ne sais que penser. Je reste là, pétrifié de haine et de tristesse. Je lui fais peur, mais il ... m'attire tant. C'est le seul ici à ne pas avoir l'air vraiment fou, c'est le seul qui me semble comme moi. Il a essayé de s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller, il a commis le même crime que moi : refuser la vie.

Mais il me regarde avec peur, et je vois bien qu'au moindre mouvement que je pourrai esquisser il s'en irai s'enfermer dans sa chambre, même s'il n'a pas l'air apte à faire le moindre mouvement.

La nausée me prend; c'est ma punition pour avoir pactiser avec l'ennemi. Pour avoir cédé, fait s'éffondrer toutes mes barrières construites avec tant de soin depuis plus d'un an. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être trahi. Il ne veut pas de moi. Alors je recule, une affreuse odeur me remonte dans les narines et la gorge, et m'en vais d'abord en marchant, serrant une main sur mon coeur. Puis, me sentant déglutir avec peine, sur le point de craquer, je courre, m'enfuis. J'arrive aux lavabos, fonce vers la première porte venue, m'emmêlle les pieds. Je suis là, pitoyable, courbé en deux, les bras autour du ventre. Mes entrailles se soulèvent, et je crache ma rancoeur, mes cheveux me tombent dans les yeux. Mes épaules tressautent violement, les sanglots résonnent dans le vide des lavabos, j'entends des grincements de portes. Quelqu'un vient, qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne veut de la pitié de personne, et encore moins d'un fou !

Mais la personne insiste, une seconde porte grince, et je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je hurle sans me retourner, d'une voix brisée et rauque.

-- Dégage ! Dégage !!

Mais ma voix se brise en sanglot, et finit par un soubresaut violent qui comprime mon estomac un peu plus. Les sanglots ne s'arrêtent plus, mes gémissements désespérés non plus; je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je m'apprête à repousser une seconde fois la personne qui se tient derrière moi, mais son geste me stupéfait : sa main descend sur mon dos et le masse tendrement. Ma frénésie passe aussitôt, et je me retourne. Le gamin aux yeux dorés est là, accroupi tout près et me regarde avec inquiétude. Je me sens envahis d'un drôle de sentiment. Qu'est-ce ?

Il me sourit, d'un sourire timide.

Je lui répond par une grimace qui se veut être un sourire malheureux, mais je n'y arrive plus. Il doit penser que je suis stupide, risible; ne plus savoir sourire ! Je ne sais plus rien faire, en fait ... je ne sais plus sourire, je ne sais plus manger, je ne sais plus rire. Je ne sais plus que pleurer. Sais-je encore aimer ? Je ne pense pas, il n'y a plus que haine en moi ... et même pas. Je ne sais plus haïr les gens, seulement les mépriser. Ce garçon, saurait-il me sauver. Il m'a arraché le premier sourire sincère depuis une éternité ... depuis des années. Cette pensée fait revenir en moi des souvenirs passés ... des années. Oui, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas sourit sincèrement, pas rit; cela fait des années que je vis comme un légume, que je survis bêtement. Et puis un jour de lucidité et de courage, j'ai pris la décision de me supprimer, à ma façon. Mais pour que personne ne puisse rien faire, d'une mort douce et lente, comme pour punir mon corps et mon âme d'être là. Une infirmière arrive, brise le charme de ce moment de tendresse au milieu des pleurs. C'est Rose.

-- Tout va bien ?, demande-t-elle., Tu t'occupes de lui, Edward ?

Le gamin aux yeux dorés hoche doucement la tête. Edward ... Son nom résonne dans ma tête, dans mon coeur, dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, jusqu'à en inprégnier mon âme. C'est tellement beau, tellement gracieux, tellement noble. A côté du sien, tous les noms sonnent faux. Rose repart comme elle était venue, avec discrétion, et je l'entend dire aux autres de s'en aller.

-- Merci., je souffle timidement.

-- Pourquoi es-tu là?

Je le voix est douce, comme celle d'un enfant, magnifique, comme une chanson, un papillon qui virevolte et vient se poser sur mon coeur meurtri. _Pourquoi ?_ Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais plus rien, ne pense plus rien, ne dis plus rien. Je suis comme en pause, j'ai arrêté de vivre mais mon corps reste en survie et mon âme souffre. Je flotte dans un coma ponctué de cauchemars inerminables. Quelqu'un saurait me comprendre ? Quelqu'un saurait me sortir de là ?

Les larmes redoublent, je suis si triste et si heureux à la fois. Mes sens se brouillent, j'ai le sentiment, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, d'être soulagé, moins lourd. Le sentiment indescriptible de ne plus vivre constamment en position de défense, prenant chaque geste et chaque parole pour un défi que jamais je ne relèverai; j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi, comme si quelque chose que je n'attendais plus s'était produit, comme si j'étais enfin sorti de ce coma. Comme si j'étais enfin arrivé à la fin de cet infini couloir.

**_xXx_**

Le psy revient me voir, pour me féliciter, surement. J'ai essayé vainement de manger, c'est pas mal, j'ai fais un effort ! Mais je sais bien que pour sortir de cette prison ce n'est pas suffisant, c'est même loin d'être suffisant. Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser à mon sort, m'abandonner, cesser de s'énerver sur mon futur que je n'ai même plus la force d'immaginer ? Que pourrai-je devenir, à quoi bon obéïr, respecter toutes ces règles? Ne peut-on pas passer au dessus et fixer ses propres limites?

Je me sens mal, je suis angoissé. Mon coeur se retourne et mes poumons sont asphixiés; mais quelque chose me tire du fond. Je sens une étrange force porter mon coeur que je n'arrive plus à supporter.

-- Tu as mangé un peu, c'est bien.

Va t'en!

-- Mais il va falloir faire plus d'efforts, c'est tout de même peu.

Je m'en fous!

-- On va t'aider, tu sais.

A quoi bon, je m'en fous!!

-- Allez, pleure pas.

Va t'en, laisse moi! Va baiser ta femme entre deux chariots, je suis sur que ça te plait, que c'est plus interressant que de me parler, surtout que j'écoute pas! Mais surement que faire souffrir les autres ça te plait autant! Espèce de vicieux, pervers, va t'en! Va t'en!

Il me laisse, sanglotant dans mon lit, accroché au coussin, la tête enfouie dedans. J'a l'air pitoyable, surement ... Je me sens faible et je me dégoute, j'ai craqué devant lui. Avant de partir, sa main m'a ebourriffé les cheveux. Je me suis senti tout drôle, ça faisait une éternité que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas témoigner de l'affection comme ça ... J'ai pleuré et pleuré encore, à cause de lui, de son geste. Si attentionné, si ... paternel.

-- Roy? Tout va bien?

Je lève la tête. Rose est là, souriante, si belle. Elle s'est coupée les cheveux, a changé de maquillage. Je lui souris faiblement, essuie mes yeux rougis et me relève correctement. Elle pose le plateau du soir sur la table. Soupe, epinards, riz collant, viande trop cuite, dessert écoeurant. Comme d'habitude ça commence bien, et ça finit mal. Je me sens mal, je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à tout finir. Mais je fais un effort, j'attrappe le bol qu'elle me tend. Le verre du bol est chaud, les vapeurs ont une senteur que j'ai déjà connu, les vapeurs de nature, de champs de campagne, mais remonte en moi une horrible nostalgie. Cette nature, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne la reverrai, que je mourrai cloitré ici parmis les fous.

Je fond en larmes après avoir reposé le bol, les mains tremblantes.

-- Allez, ça va aller. Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais essaie de faire un effort.

-- Je ... j'y arriverai pas!

-- Mais si, courage! Si tu finis la moitié, je t'autorise à sortir de ta chambre., dit-elle en me souriant tendrement., Tu ne veut pas aller voir Edward?

Son nom résonne doucement dans mon coeur, propageant des échos de tendresse dans mon ventre, dans ma tête, de la racine de mes cheveux au bout de mes orteils; son nom me fait frémir tout entier, et se répète dans mon âme comme une étrange litanie. Rien qu'à l'entendre, ce mot m'éblouit, me rend joyeux et triste, euphorique et malheureux. Je ne sais pas si je dois aller le voir; c'est mon tout premier 'ami' depuis si longtemps; je ne sais pas si il veut me voir; je ne veux pas rester seul.

Elle me tend la fourchette, je l'attrappe, résigné.

Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, et m'éfforce de penser à dehors, à la nature, aux champs, à la campagne, à la mer, le désert. Ces étendues vides où personne ne vient vous déranger, ou personne ne vient pour vous donner des ordres et vous enfermer. Les larmes recoulent de mes yeux, je n'y arrive pas. Tout revient toujours à mon enfermement, jamais je ne sortirai d'ici. Jamais.

--Allez, courage. Au début, ils disent tout qu'ils n'y arriveront pas, mais au bout d'un mois ils sortent.

--Je m'en fiche, moi j'y arriverai pas !!

Rose me regarde un moment, et repart sans rien dire. Le plateau est resté sur la table en fer, comme un indéniable défi. Je reste à le fixer, la vue embrouillée de larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots nerveux. Les hoquets ne veulent pas se taire, d'horribles images défilent devant mes yeux. Les barreaux, les couloirs, les fous. Je me sens au bord du suicide, j'en ai trop envie, mais rien, rien, il n'y a rien ! Rien, cette chambre est vide, à part le lit, la table, la courbe de mon poids sur le mur et l'air chargé de lourdeur et de désespoir.

Je n'en peux plus, je ne tiens plus. Le plateau atterrit par terre dans un énorme bruit d'éclats de verre et de ferraille. Dans le couloir, une infirmière crie de stupeur, des enfants rient, d'autres se mettent à pleurer.

La clé tourne hâtivement dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvre en grand. Rose se précipite vers moi, mais je la repousse violement. Je me plaque contre le coin du mur, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, je pleure. Un infirmier me prend par un bras, je le frappe de toutes mes forces, je recule encore si c'est possible, mais le mur me bloque. J'aimerai en finir maintenant, partir, tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi !!

Je crie, je pleure, je hurle.

Un second infirmier arrive, essaie de me calmer, de m'attraper, mais je les frappe, je crie. Les coups de poings partent sans que je les commande, un troisième infirmier se prend mon pied droit dans le ventre, je m'égosille, mes bras me fond mal, je ne contrôle plus rien. Il n'y a plus que mon instinct qui dirige. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je ne le veux pas. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, les sanglots se coincent, se bousculent, me donne la nausée même si je n'ai rien mangé. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrai être pire, que j'ai définitivement touché le fond. Mes yeux me brûlent, mon ventre me fait atrocement mal, les larmes qui coulent le long de ma gorge sont comme de la lave en fusion, j'ai mal, j'ai peur, je suis désespéré. Je cesse de me débattre petit à petit, je me recroqueville dans le fond, la tête entre les genoux, le cœur écrasé dans mes entrailles. J'ai mal.

**_xXx_**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, les faibles éclairages extérieurs passent à travers les carreaux colorés, bien trop hauts pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Ni le ciel étoilé, ni les feuilles des arbres de la cour de l'hôpital.

Je me sens mieux, malgré la lourdeur qui me reste au cœur, et mes yeux gonflés qui me piquent. J'aimerai dormir, mais le malheur me poursuit en rêve, et j'ai beau vouloir y échapper, Morphée m'empêche de m'éveiller. La seule échappatoire me semble la mort, mais elle m'échappe aussi. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux plus verser aucune larme, elles se sont toutes taries, apparemment.

Les draps sont tièdes, et j'ai trop chaud. J'ai horreur de l'été, le linge à une odeur d'humidité collante la nuit. Mon pyjama est horrible à porter, les draps m'encombrent et j'ai les mains moites. Mon front est peut-être brûlant, j'ai peut-être de la fièvre. Comment le savoir, j'ai si chaud, je me sens si mal. Je descends de mon lit, le carrelage est froid sous mes pieds, c'est agréable. Le sol glacé et dur m'accueille, ma nuque humide appuyée contre le bord du lit, je réfléchis. Les carreaux blancs tournent, les idées s'enchaînent et se rejoignent sans aucune logique.

Je veux penser à quelque chose, mais aussitôt mon cerveau m'en empêche et me montre autre chose, qui dévie sur une tout autre idée, et à la fin, je ne sais plus ce à quoi je voulais penser.

Je me laisse finalement aller aux tortures que mon cerveau m'impose, je ne suis plus maître de moi-même … Le sommeil est si lourd …

…

…

…

…

…

…

La nuit se prolonge sans aucune fin, et je n'arrive pas à garder un sommeil normal. Il s'entrecoupe de rêves et de cauchemars, de semblants de joie, instantanément stoppé par une vision insoutenable.

Dans ces cas-là, les enfants vont réveiller leurs parents, demandent un câlin. Les plus grands vont voir leurs frères et sœurs, se couchent avec eux et se serrent dans leurs bras. Mais moi je suis seul, comme je l'ai toujours été, sans personne pour me rassurer.

Mes membres tremblent comme des feuilles, mon visage est enfouit dans les coussins, j'essaie de me rendormir et de ne penser à rien, mais j'ai du mal. Toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécu me reviennent, me hante, je tremble de partout, j'ai peur…

**_XXx_**

--Roy ? Roy, réveille-toi ?!

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Rose est penchée sur moi, l'air inquiète, paniquée. Elle me prend brutalement dans ses bras, je sursaute.

--Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait au moins 2 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller.

Je la sens trembler contre moi, elle se dégage au bout de quelques secondes. Elle tente de se recoiffer d'un geste maladroit, ses yeux sont embués, elle les essuie. Puis elle soupire de soulagement en me souriant tendrement. J'aurai aimé avoir une mère comme elle. Elle est gentille, serviable, et tendre. Sincère. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux moites. Mon corps tout entier est trempé de sueur, mon cœur bas encore la chamade, la nuit a été horrible et angoissante. Je passe une main sur mon visage, il est brûlant.

--Allez viens te rafraîchir. Un brin de toilette te fera le plus grand bien.

Le « brin de toilette », comme elle dit, c'est juste se passer la figure, les mains et les pieds sous l'eau, avec un peu de savon. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de bain. C'est ce qu'ils appellent une « récompense méritée ». Car tout se paie ici. Les livres sont la récompense de milles grammes, le papier se paie au moins deux milles grammes, la clé qui ne tournera plus trois milles grammes. Et le bain chaud quatre milles grammes.

Rose me tire par la main, m'entraîne dans le couloir. Des enfants sont déjà dehors, et jouent, se courent après. La porte d'en face, le numéro 26, est fermée. Edward dort-il encore ?

Après le bref passage aux lavabos, une grosse infirmière vient me faire déjeuner. Elle est énorme, porte une affreuse robe à fleur et de petites sandales à talons. Elle est boudinée dans sa robe et ses chaussures, son maquillage flash lui donne l'air d'une sorcière qui a voulu se prendre pour une jeune fille.

--Alors c'est avec toi que les infirmiers ont eu du mal, hier soir. C'est vrai qu't'as l'air méchant à me regarder comme ça.

Je te regarde comme je veux, je te méprise, grosse vache !

--Tu vas voir, tu vas manger. J'vais t'mater moi !

Cause toujours.

Elle pousse le plateau sous mes yeux, je me mets à pleurer, comme tous les matins. Elle essaie la gentillesse : « Allez, mange. T'es plutôt joli et tout ça, tes études, tu vas quand même pas tout laisser tomber non ? ». Puis la force : « Tu manges ou je t'en colle une ?! Allez, dépêche-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire ! ». Puis la pitié : « Tu me fais de la peine, comme ça. Tu sais, toutes les infirmières s'inquiètent pour toi. Mon pauvre, ça doit pas être simple d'être là, mais on peut te faire sortir, il faut juste que tu manges. »

Elle peut essayer n'importe quoi, je ne toucherai pas à son foutu plateau. Hier, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour sortir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une rechute. C'est comme ça tout le temps, lorsque j'essaye de m'accrocher à mes rêves, au bout d'un moment je laisse tomber et je m'effondre dans la dépression. Il me faut un rêve, quelque chose auquel m'accrocher, mais je n'ai plus rien, j'ai épuisé toutes mes sources; en vain.

--Allez, dépêche-toi !!

--La ferme ! J'en veux pas de votre saleté ! Dégagez !

Je fulmine, elle ne sait rien de ce que j'endure depuis un an. Elle ne sait rien et se permet de me donner des ordres. Je la hais, je la méprise. Elle se lève d'un coup, et la gifle part. Je ne bouge pas la tête baissée, la joue rouge et brûlante.

--Alors comme ça t'en veut pas. Ok., s'exclame-t-elle., Mais je veux que tu saches au moins que nous on est là pour te faire sortir d'ici, mais faut qu't'y mettes de la bonne volonté !

Je ne veux rien entendre, va-t-en !

--Nous, on s'occupe de toi , jour et nuit ! Rose s'occupe de toi ! Depuis un an elle fait tout son possible pour te faire sortir, et toi tu t'en fous ! Rose, elle est bien plus gentille que nous avec toi, tu ne le mérites pas.

Va-t'en ! Va-t'en !! Elle prend son plateau, va ouvrir la porte et sors.

--Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste.

La porte se ferme dans un claquement sec et brutal, qui résonne dans ma tête vide.

Elle me laisse là, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Elle va me faire craquer, elle, elle va faire tomber mes barrières. Elle n'a ni pitié, ni amitié pour moi. Elle me voit juste comme je suis, un pauvre gosse buté et égoïste.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais elle a raison, je ne pense qu'à moi.


End file.
